Luchwitz Heiss
Appearance/Characteristics (minor) Luchwitz is a male that is in his young adult years, he has Short brown hair cut to Army regulations with brown eyes, he is mostly disciplined and strict just like his father. He favors the M43 Field Cap over the Stalhelm and uses it during Rostov and the Bulge. He favors the M43 Field cap due to it being lightweight and easy to stow. He dislikes the Waffen SS due to an incident at Rostov which led to the near death experience of Ludwig, a close friend of his. The Standard Issue Olive Green uniform for the 7. Armee is mainly worn by him during his service, he rarely used Winter Marksman's combats during Rostov and the Bulge. During Rostov, he is seen wearing the Standard Issue Olive Green Uniform with a Scarf and a M43 Cap. Early Life Luchwitz was born as a bright and healthy baby on June 21st, 1922. Luchwitz was born into a wealthy family, his father being a semi-famous officer with the troops during WWI. When the Second World War began Luchwitz's father, Lonz joined back up with the Whermacht, rising to the rank of Generalleutnant over the course of the War. During Luchwitz's childhood, he encountered a suspicious man who was apparently tailing him from his school to his house, Luchwitz faced the man and asked him his business with him and told him that his father was a general in the Whermacht and that he would protect Luchwitz if Luchwitz needed him. The stranger stood there, advancing slowly towards Luchwitz. Luchwitz noticed a piece of metal reflecting the sun in the strangers hand. On that day, Luchwitz was forced to murder, one of the things he never wanted to do in his life, Luchwitz had suffered a while for the rest of his childhood. Luchwitz never really did anything during those years and his parents, Lonz Heiss and Erika Heiss were very worried, they tried everything they could to cheer up Luchwitz but with no results, it failed. Teen/Young Adult years Luchwitz had grown up to become a strong teenager and had overcome his guilt and depression, now 14, he had learned how to shoot, survive, and be stronger. He was the top of his class in Math, Reading, and English, which would help him interrogate American and British POWs during the Battle of the Bulge years later. Luchwitz had taken up private training from an instructor in the Whermacht to sharpen his marksmanship and his knowledge of weapons and tactics that the Whermacht used, this was suggested by his father, Lonz who was away at Berlin helping the Fuhrer and his fellow generals plan the war. When Luchwitz turned 19 he decided to take up arms and join the Whermacht, he was qualified for the Oberkommandos and was transfered to the 7. Armee after his Training. When the 7. Armee was shipped out to Rostov, he met a 14 year old Youth named Zinaina Wermt who he was irritated at first due to her being quite off task and easily distracted by explosions, tanks, etc. He quickly found out that she didn't know much about the war, slowly he tried to teach her the basics, ducking, and all of that. He stopped when he found out that if she focused, she could become a deadly sniper and a deadly soldier. This was proven at the Battle of the Bulge years later. He also met Ludwig Reims at Rostov, a Obergefrieter who would become one of his best friends through blood and hardships. When he turned 24, the 7. Armee was shipped to the Bulge where he become a soldier who could pick up and use any type of weapon, which proved useful to his friends during the Bulge. The Battle of Rostov The battle of Rostov was when Luchwitz had his first combat experience, back then he was a younger, more free minded, and less disciplined but still cared about his comrades in battle, this was the time where he got irritated by Zina very easily, sometimes getting pissed off at her attitude. Luchwitz first used the Solothurn here, at Rostov. Rostov was also where he met some good friends who would accompany him throughout his military career. At Rostov, Luchwitz learned what war actually was and the hardships he would go through in is career. After Rostov, he encountered his guilty side again but soon pushed it away and moved on. The Battle of Gazala Luchwitz never served at Gazala due to a severe injury that led to him being in a coma for the duration of Gazala which made doctors declared him deceased, but they took that back right after he woke up from the coma when the 7. Armee was being shipped out of Gazala after a long battle. The Battle of The Bulge Luchwitz had become a hardened veteran after his experiences at Rostov, at the Bulge he still had some of his old characteristics when he was younger but he had changed. Luchwitz had now fully realized what war was and what it would bring on him and his comrades, even with that he still fought on and hid his fears from the world, he hasn't even revealed them to his friends. During his free time you will mostly find him holding his Kar98k polishing it, eating rations, trying out new scopes that he takes from enemy snipers he killed, or just sleeping. Its rumored that if you follow him far out enough back to the cemetery, you will see him kneeling in front of an unknown grave, some say it is a long lost friend of his. When you put Luchwitz on Guard duty, he knows how to do the job right and will defend his post even to the last man. Luchwitz cares even more for his comrades safety due to him seeing too many of his friends being killed, he tries to not make friends any more like most soldiers during the war but fails to do so since he is not the type of person who can live without the company of friends and family. Luch's father, Lonz Heiss was appointed apart of the Fuhrers Select group of officers for planning missions during the Bulge. He still remembers the day his father came to the Bulge to say that he was going to be right next to the Fuhrer. Luchwitz's hatred for the Waffen SS was brought up when his father mentioned the Fuhrer, which is when Lonz found out about his son's hate for them. He knew that Luchwitz had been involved in a war against the Waffen SS during Rostov but he thought that Luchwitz had overcome that hatred for them and forgiven them. Luchwitz continued to be a very good soldier during the Bulge which his friends liked about him. Weapons used through 1940-1944 1941-1944 * Kar98k w/Modified Springfield scope/Kar98k Factory Standard ~ 1941-1944 * Sturmgewehr 44 (STG-44) ~ 1943-1944 * Maschinenpistole 40 ~ 1940-1944 * Walther P38 ~ 1940-1944 * Solothurn (Temporarily) ~ 1941 * FG-42 ~ 1944 * MG-42 ~ 1944 * Lee enfield ~ 1944 (Smuggled) * M1A1 Thompson ~ 1944 (Used to escape from being a POW) * M1 Garand ~ 1944 (Looted from American soldiers) * M1911 ~ 1942-1944 (Looted from Soviet body) Personal Statistics Statistics Name: Luchwitz Heiss Age: 19 (Rostov), 24 (Bulge) DOB: June 21st, 1922. POB: Munich, Bavaria (German territory) Height: 5' 7" (Rostov), 5' 8" (Bulge) Occupation: Whermacht Division: 7. Armee Oberkommando Rank: Obershutze (Rostov) Gefreiter (Bulge) Ethnicity: White/Asian Religion: Buddhist Relatives: Lonz I Heiss, father (Alive) Erika Heiss, mother (Alive) Fritz Heiss, brother (Alive) Lonz II Heiss (deceased) Close friends: Ludwig Reims, Zinaina Wermt